


「汀杀」玲珑

by GZ_aheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GZ_aheng/pseuds/GZ_aheng
Summary: 「骨血、生命，一根粗壮的生命绳分出两个叉口，拴在他们的肚皮更拴住他们的命。」
Relationships: 汀上白杀
Kudos: 4





	「汀杀」玲珑

**Author's Note:**

> *沙左 pwp  
> *不知道为什么越写越软妹的小杀。  
> *很泥。

**「我和我兄弟，双胞胎。」**

“你认真的吗？”

Subs没回答沙一汀的问题，脚跟勾在他背上，不轻不重地敲，伸手去摸床头灯的开关。

“要进来就快点。”

光线“啪”地暗下去，厚窗帘隐约透了两分昏色。倏地泡进黑暗里，短暂失明让另四感无限放大。Subs的手没收回来，摸索着床头柜上电子烟，沙一汀就慢慢将性器往他身体里推，一寸一寸磨得Subs指节发颤，胡乱碰下一片杂物。可乐罐、润喉糖，或是套子，烟弹和卷烟都给撞到地下去。Subs的手实在抖得厉害，刚想骂人就被沙一汀顶到前列腺，眼前一阵发白让他好久没缓过神来，落进沙一汀耳朵是倦怠又绵软的嗔怪，“我操你妈，让弟弟拿个烟行吗。”

“你说我们是双胞胎，你是认真的吗？”

沙一汀咬住Subs的下巴，摩挲一番又向下去。喉结，锁骨，乳珠，和Subs做过太多次，对他的偏好了如指掌，偏不按他如意来。但还记挂着Subs这两天感冒又emo，沙一汀吻他侧颈，心想要欺负也不能这时下狠手，调戏的小情趣倒是可以。

沙一汀用门齿勾住Subs的一个乳头，舌尖晃晃悠悠地戳弄，时不时舔舐或是吸吮，粗糙的舌苔总让Subs好难受又好兴奋，一边叫骂着“你几个月大你撮奶呢”一边喘得杂乱无章。身下性器被夹得更紧，沙一汀摸摸Subs的腰让他放松，被他牵过手要拉到另一侧胸口。前一秒还凶不拉叽的小老虎在欲海里一秒软成小奶猫，哼哼唧唧叫他另一边也要。

沙一汀偏不，又在他一直叼着的乳头上吸了一口，直让Subs倒吸冷气，勾在沙一汀背上的脚趾都蜷起来。

“我问你你都不答。”

沙一汀故作委屈，又用起了些皮的唇瓣蹭Subs另一边乳头，“我们是双胞胎，是吗？”

气音在暧昧喘息间飘飘悠悠，Subs好容易从漫天欲望里混沌抬一点头。等他反应过来这个问题和前面又有哪些区别，沙一汀的鼻尖在他肚子上划出一条柔长曲线来。过长的刘海零碎散着，增添的痒意无可言喻，又勾出他几声呻吟。

沙一汀跟这问题倒是刚上了。Subs心头一绕也多出几分恼来：怎的，大庭广众之下气他分不清迪丽热巴和古力娜扎，床上还要缠着问他当时都没给他回应的这种无聊问题？顿时小脾气上头，整个人往床头缩，把沙一汀的性器直接推了出去，虽然滑脱时那一声淋着水的“啵”还是让他为之一颤甚至脸红。

Subs把脚踩到沙一汀肩膀上，“我跟你双胞胎，你配吗。”

反手就被沙一汀攥住脚腕，在脚心落一个吻。Subs感觉沙一汀又往前爬了几寸，轻笑着揉他的头，四肢就将他桎梏在床头一隅。

“嗯，小杀说的对，我不配。”

Subs实在没想到沙一汀玩这么一阴招，一般他说这种话都挺恐怖的。他感到沙一汀硬邦邦戴着套子戳在他肚脐上下位置，忙伸了手要帮他撸，被沙一汀先一步含住了性器。

比乳头被作弄难受多了，更爽多了。沙一汀口活不多，一般他们都舍不得对方给自己口，于是牙面常磕上茎身是有些难受，可舔过马眼和冠状沟的爽快的确叫人欲罢不能。Subs刚开始还能几分理智地抓了床单，沙一汀的口腔太湿热太柔软，到最后他也忍不住将十指插进沙一汀发间小幅度顶弄起来。

沙一汀是把他当奶嘴使吗。Subs在又一次被沙一汀抵在马眼吸了一口后终于忍不住射了出来，颤抖着手臂扯开沙一汀的脑袋，脖子仰成白皙的弧线，喊着沙一汀的名字让自己的精液落了满小腹。他搂着沙一汀的脖子大口喘气，沙一汀用指尖蹭去他额角一小滴汗，又俯下脑袋将他小腹的精液一点点舔干净。

Subs是又羞又恼，点着沙一汀的头咕哝，“你脏不脏啊”，却又被沙一汀摇摇头，用密密落在肚脐周围的吻挠得心里麻痒。

“如果我们是双胞胎，那这里，就是我们之前连在一起留下的痕迹。”

说着两手抚弄他的腰，对着他肚脐周围舔弄，吻。Subs推他的头，“脏啊傻逼。”

“不脏的，小杀。”沙一汀说着与他十指相扣，“我们在妈妈肚子里的时候，就在这一片——我们是拴在一起的，这是我们骨血相连的地方。”

说完在那圆润的小洼郑重其事落下一吻，向他的生命神顶礼膜拜。Subs被沙一汀的话碰出心中绵延波澜，捂了眼睛以免眼泪突兀砸碎在信徒的头顶搅扰他的虔诚。

他说双胞胎，并不是无心之谈。他见过很多双胞胎，相性或相似，总是命中逃不开的默契与注定。他们从不落单——从分化成两个灵魂的那一刻，他们就共用氧气、共用养分、共住一方阴暗湿热的小房子，全部世界是温暖浑浊的羊水和彼此。骨血、生命，一根粗壮的生命绳分出两个叉口，拴在他们的肚皮更拴住他们的命。

那是未出生时就冲击着、亘古着的，刻进每一根骨头每一块碎肉的对方的印记，他们注定永世难分离。

Subs的孤单只能更让他对于这种似乎“冥冥中笃定”的血缘痴迷。肉身、思想、甚至连最根本的东西都可以完美结合——没有人不向往这样的soulmate的奇迹。

奇迹会发生在他身上吗？今年六月前Subs还想都不敢想。在家里困着的四个月只让他更闭塞，煮开水时的咕噜冒泡，似乎已经是他最坚强的后盾。咕噜，啵，会蹦出青蛙还是王子？Subs乐于看着冻水一点点在锅里沸腾，抽油烟机卷走的水雾卷进尼古丁。速冻饺子一口气推进锅里，溅出开水在他锁骨烫个红印。

情人，开水是他的情人，活泼炽烈，浪漫动人。还愿意陪他把那锅速冻饺子填进胃里。可在他的年纪，喜欢喝可乐不是开水啊——于是六月的热风把沙一汀吹进来，提着小罐冰凉可乐。喝，或是把烟头投进，二氧化碳气泡轻巧腾升有毒气体，一瞬中毒就是少年动心。

认识之初，Subs总觉得他和沙一汀不是一路人。他嘴上没个正形，偷偷看沙一汀时却总爱用“云泥之别”在心里丈量他们的距离。但难受的时间总被沙一汀用温柔的拥抱和吻踩得稀碎：揉着他的头道“加油”，望进他的眼睛说“你值得”，默默将他的一切记在心里，开口便是三句不离。Subs逃不脱自我怀疑，傍晚录视频时随口带出的一句，“我和我兄弟双胞胎”，他见沙一汀没甚反应，还以为自己是恃宠而骄，没想到他这么记挂着——“我们是双胞胎。”我们是双胞胎。骨肉，思想，魂。我们是双胞胎。

Subs胡思乱想着总归是哭。感动的，眼泪大颗大颗从眼睑里滚下，砸在沙一汀的发旋。沙一汀倒是发现得及时，慌着把他搂进怀里，拍着他的背吻着他的嘴角给他顺气，“怎么还还还哭了？我我我先对不起啊，弄疼你了还是恶心了？不干了我们不干了啊，小杀别哭了，我真心疼。”

Subs回着“操我什么时候说我是难受的了”，暗念沙一汀真是傻子。他窝在沙一汀怀里，头架在他颈窝，有一搭没一搭给他手淫，主动去索他的唇。

“我们是双胞胎还要做，那不是乱伦吗。”

“你都知道是乱伦还这么兴奋。”

当沙一汀再次吻上他肚脐时，Subs被他吻得七荤八素，恍惚只能听见他突兀的愿望，

“——杀不死，我们要个孩子吧。”

“我想想——还是双胞胎，好不好？”

Subs念的“能别泥了吗兄弟”，心里却被沙一汀这句弄得麻痒又向往。沙一汀将他的肚皮和小腹密密麻麻吻了不知多少遍，现下正蹭了蹭脸颊准备完成最后一步。他龟头顶在Subs的穴口，情动时那地方还经过润滑，一股一股地吐水，看起来诱惑极了。沙一汀一手探进他后穴，低下头和他接吻，喘息中模模糊糊吐着字，“小杀淌了这么多水，已经迫不及待要给我生宝宝了吗？”

一双手悄悄摸上他的性器，轻轻抚了抚算是打个招呼。沙一汀还以为Subs要做什么，刚想躲开却又被抓住——Subs抓住了他套子前的泡，一点一点往外扯。

他听见Subs咕哝，是啊，戴着套子怎么给你生。沙一汀心里一烫，悄悄问Subs能不能开灯。想看，实在是太想看了。不等Subs回应，他已经够上灯开关将它摁亮——

眼前景色真可谓活色生香。Subs还揪着他套子的头挠着头，脸颊耳尖红成一片——沙一汀也脸红了，牵着Subs的手腕一点一点将套子扯下，随手扔进垃圾桶。

这过程中Subs又几欲要哭——太丢人了，当着孩子他爹的面把套子扯下来，真有宝宝了，不知道他知道他是这样来的会怎么想。他恍惚中快要忘记自己还不可能有孩子这件事，年轻的“母亲”早就沦进缠绵的生命与爱中无法自拔——来自孩子父亲的，来自“血亲”哥哥的，来自沙一汀的。

他和沙一汀终究不可能是双胞胎，对吧。沙一汀又将自己完全顶进来，少了一层套子的阻隔让他的形状在Subs体内异常分明，似乎还顶出来一小块。Subs控制不住自己去摸那一小块凸起，胡乱妄想着以后他的孩子也会在他肚子上隆一座丘，然后沙一汀会摸摸他，亲亲他，吻他因怀孕而有些突出的肚脐。那里本不是他们骨血相连的地方——却因为腹中的小生命，他将他们本无关的生命桥联系起来。

奇迹，那是奇迹。他六月遇见沙一汀本就是奇迹，现在竟然要和奇迹一起创造一个生命——鲜活的小生命，流着沙一汀和他的血，在他不算硬朗的身体里孕育两百八十多日夜，然后一朝带给他重炼之痛——孩子就这么喧嚣着流星一般撞进他怀里，砸得他后退砸得他破碎砸得他鲜血淋漓从此就和沙一汀同样支离破碎的灵魂糅在一起，在一个小小的新生的甚至对他周围世界毫无认识的生命中融洽的难以置信。

婴儿，生命，奇迹。Subs想他大概懂母亲为孩子的歇斯底里——他怎能如此冷漠地置奇迹于不顾，定就任他夺去自己的养分、氧气、要命都给，他舍不得让那样的奇迹在血污与泪中浊流。

——因为那是沙一汀。因为那是沙一汀。

沙一汀顶得有些猛，让Subs呻吟得都来不及喘气，脚趾在他背上蜷了又松，护着肚皮眼角软着哼哼唧唧。

“汀哥……汀哥，慢点……宝，要宝宝……”

或许是他爱沙一汀爱昏了头吧。沙一汀看Subs那副完完全全混沌在无妄妄想中的样子好笑，就那么向往要和他连命？快高潮时他死死地吻Subs，将他胳膊在自己脖颈上缠紧。Subs好像又在淌眼泪，不过那是被他操的。他抬手抹掉，带了几分戏谑叼着Subs的唇瓣问。

“小杀，我要是你的双胞胎哥哥，你怀了我的孩子那是犯法的呀。怎么办啊。”

Subs摇着头泪水满盈，只一遍遍贴着他起皮的唇厮磨。

沙一汀，沙一汀，沙一汀。

沙一汀射了Subs满满一肚子，结束后要带着Subs去清理。累极了的小孩一脚踹了他胸口又慌忙将双腿夹紧，一副生怕淌掉了的样子。沙一汀这时候彻底冷静，将Subs整个圈在怀里给他揉肚子，“去洗吧，好吗？你这样明天又要肚子疼的。”

“……那大概是要生了吧，哥哥……”

Subs趴在沙一汀心口黏糊糊撂一句话，实在是困得不行，就那样一手护着自己的肚子，一手按在沙一汀同样肚脐眼的位置，在他怀抱中沉沉睡过去。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 可以说是意象运用失败的典型案例了。（瘫


End file.
